Some Halloween Fun
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione and Sirius celebrate Halloween the way most parents should. With lots of love and fun.


**Warnings:** Language, Epilogue, What Epilogue, Explicit Sexual Content, Alternate Universe, Not Canon Compliant.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>AN:** This was put together last minute, so please ignore any obscene mistakes! I just love Sirius and couldn't pass up the opportunity to write him for the Sirius Black appreciation fest going on at LJ. I hope you all enjoy!  
><strong>PS<strong> - This one shot is dedicated to JenniseiBlack, who has supported me since the very beginning. She's my own cheerleader and I don't know what I would ever do without her. (Love you, hun!) Hope you enjoy this Sirimione smut ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Some Halloween Fun<strong>

"Sirius?" Hermione called up the stairs. "Are you almost ready?" When he didn't answer, Hermione called once more. "Sirius, we're due at the Potters!"

Sirius came running down the stairs. He grinned, holding his arms out. "What do you think about my costume?" He was dressed as a pirate, complete with an eye patch and hat.

"You look scary, Daddy!" their daughter, Sophia, shouted. "Where is your eye?"

"It's hiding, pumpkin," Sirius answered, bending down to ruffle his daughter's hair.

"I'm not a pumpkin, I'm a ballerina princess," Sophia said, giving a small twirl. "Do I look pretty, Daddy?"

"Beautiful, just like your Mum." Sirius moved towards Hermione, who was dressed as a mermaid. She had charmed her hair purple and was wearing a seashell bra. "I'm all ready to go, you?"

"Yes." Hermione gave him a quick kiss, ignoring Sophia's squeals of disgust. "Let's go so we can go trick-or-treating."

"I never understood that Muggle tradition," Sirius said. "You just go around and ask for candy?"

Hermione nodded. "My parents never let me go because they said the sweets would rot my teeth. But from what I understand, it's fun. And Sophia will have fun with James and Albus."

Albus and Sophia were the same age – four. The two of them had been playmates from birth. James was two years older. Ron, who had married Luna a few years after the war, had a baby on the war.

"Mummy, can we go?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, let's go." She took her daughter's hand. "Do you have everything?"

Sophia nodded. "Yes! Let's go trick-or-treating!"

The three of them moved towards the fireplace, where they Flooed to the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow. Harry and Ginny had renovated the home when they finished school.

"Hello!" Hermione called out when they entered the kitchen.

"Auntie Hermione!" Albus cried, running over to hug her. Hermione saw he was dressed as a mummy.

Ginny and Harry entered the kitchen. "Hello," Ginny greeted, hugging Hermione, Sirius, and Sophia. "You look adorable, Sophia."

"Thank you, Aunt Gin," Sophia said, beaming. She did a small twirl, causing everyone to clap. "Let's go now!" Sophia grabbed Albus's hand and tugged him towards the front door.

"She's eager," Ginny commented.

"Yes, she is," Hermione said, taking Sirius's hand. "She's been talking about it non-stop."

"And I love your matching costumes," Ginny said, looking them over. "Harry, why don't we ever match?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know."

"Harry, why don't you match your wife?" Sirius teased him.

"Because I've still retained some of my manhood," Harry retorted, smirking.

Sirius only grinned, moving so he could wrap his arms around Hermione's waist. He nuzzled her neck lovingly. "Yes, well, half the fun is later." He winked at Harry. "Trust me, there's no loss of my manhood."

Harry cringed, holding his hands up. "I don't need to know about you and my best friend's nightly activities."

"Then you shouldn't tease him," Hermione stated. "Now let's go, before our children riot."

The four of them made their way to front room, where Ron and Luna were. After everyone greeted each other, they all headed out.

"Mummy, can we go this way first?" James asked. He was dressed like a Muggle superhero.

"Lead the way, James," Ginny said.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Sophia exclaimed as she skipped happily down the street.

The group stopped in front of a large, white house. The adults hung back while James, Albus, and Sophia headed up the sidewalk. Sophia rang the bell, waiting for someone to open the door.

Slowly, the door creaked open and revealed an elderly woman.

"Trick or treat!" they all yelled.

"Hello," the elderly woman greeted. "What do we have here? A princess, a superhero, and a mummy? How nice." She held out a bowl of candy.

The children all took a piece, saying they're thank you's.

The rest of the night went by quickly. The children trick or treated for an hour and soon they all had full bags of candy. As they headed back to the Potter's home, Sophia came up to her parents.

"Can I stay over tonight?" she asked, looking at them. "Please?"

Hermione nodded. "If it's all right with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry."

"It's fine," Harry said. "I'm sure the boys would love it."

"Sophia is going to sleep over?" Albus asked, an excited grin on his face. "Can we watch Halloween movies?"

"Sure," Ginny said, laughing. "Enjoy your night alone."

"Oh, we will," Sirius said, grinning mischievously as he wrapped his arms around Hermione and Apparated them both away.

Hermione let out a squeal as they appeared in their bedroom. "Sirius, a little warning would be nice!"

He growled as he attacked her lips with his. He tangled his hands into her purple hair and tugged it gently. "I've wanted you all night. You look so sexy right now."

She smiled. "I knew you'd like the seashell bra."

"I do," he said, moving his lips to her neck where he gently nipped her skin. "You should wear it more often."

She reached up and pulled his hat and eye patch off. "Only if you wear that sexy pirate coat again."

"Deal," he murmured, running his hands over her bare abdomen.

"Role-playing tonight?" she asked, a wicked gleam in her eye.

"No, I can't wait," he said, his face turning red. Taking her hand, he guided it towards the bulge in his pants. "I need you now."

Hermione rubbed his erection through his clothes as he worked on removing her bra and skirt. She was soon lying beneath him naked.

"Beautiful," Sirius growled, lowering his head to nibble at her neck. "How did I ever end up with such a sexy wife?"

She smiled. "I think you're just one lucky guy."

"I am," Sirius agreed. He kissed his way down her body, settling between her legs. Spreading them apart, he saw she was slick with desire. "So sexy," he purred before slowly running his tongue along her slit. Hermione immediately gasped, squirming. "Stay still," he commanded.

"Sirius," she moaned, closing her eyes as he continued to tease her. He licked and kissed every inch of her except the one spot she wanted him to touch. "Please, don't tease me."

"You taste delicious," Sirius said, smirking. "Tell me what you want, love. Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

Hermione bit her lip. "Lick me, please."

Sirius smirked. "Where, Hermione? Here?" he asked, licking her inner thigh. "Or how about here?" he asked, dragging his tongue towards the curve of her hip.

"My clit," she practically cried. "Oh, Sirius, please! I want you to lick my lick."

"Ah, that's my girl," Sirius said, slowly moving towards her clit. He planted small kisses here and there, causing Hermione to squirm. "You need to be specific, love, or else I'll never know what you want." His tongue darted out, flicking her clit.

Hermione let out a breathy moan, her hands tangling themselves in his hair. "Oh, Sirius, just like that," she murmured.

Sirius licked and suckled her clit, enjoying the way she bucked against his face. She tasted heavenly —she was like nectar to a dying man.

Hermione bit her lip, losing herself in Sirius's movements. Her husband was a generous lover and every time they ever made love, he was thorough. Every touch left her wanting more from him. He was a talented lover. And it certainly didn't hurt that he was sexy as hell.

"What are you thinking about?" Sirius asked, noticing the look in his wife's eyes.

"How sexy you are," she responded. "Every time I look at you, I fall in love with you all over again."

Sirius growled with desire. He returned his attention to the spot between her legs, lavishing her with an increased fervor. He soon had Hermione trembling as she cried out his name. He lapped up her juices, not wanting to waste a single drop.

Hermione gasped as her orgasm washed over her body. She shivered as Sirius's grey eyes stared at her. He was just too sexy. "Undress," she murmured. "I want your cock inside me now."

"Yes, wife," Sirius stated, undressing as he did so. Once he was naked, he positioned himself between her legs. He slowly entering her, sighing as he did so. Soon, the two were thrusting against each other.

"Sirius," Hermione moaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer so they were now chest to chest. He felt wonderful inside her —as if they were made for each other.

Sirius sighed as he buried his face in the hollow of her neck. He quickly moved his hips, knowing that his orgasm was quickly approaching.

Hermione could sense it, as she began to buck against him. She rubbed her hands along his back, dragging her nails along his spine just the way he liked it.

His rhythm grew faster and Sirius let out a shout. His come spilled into her as he walls gripped him tightly. He panted, silently thanking Merlin for such a beautiful witch.

Hermione reached up and smoothed his sweaty hair from his eyes. She then produced her wand and cleaned the both of them off. Afterwards, she placed her wand on her nightstand and curled up next to Sirius. Her arm was draped across his stomach as the two of them both cooled down from their bought of lovemaking.

"Amazing," Sirius said, a smile on his face. "I love you." He tilted his head and pressed a kiss to her curls.

"I love you, too," Hermione whispered. She closed her eyes. "I'm happy that Sophia stayed with Harry and Ginny. We can finally have a morning to ourselves."

Sirius grinned. "I like the sound of that. We can have lazy, morning sex."

"Mmmm," Hermione hummed. "That does sound nice."

"Yeah, it does," Sirius said. "But I can tell you're exhausted. I am too, so why don't we go to bed?"

"All right," Hermione said with a nod. She gave him a long, slow kiss. "I love you, Sirius Black."

"I love you, Hermione Black," he returned. "Happy Halloween."

She smiled. "And the same to you, my love. Happy Samhain."

"You were reading the books again," Sirius murmured, his eyes closed. He pulled the covers up over the two of them.

"I was," Hermione admitted. "Next year, let's celebrate Samhain too, and not just the Muggle holiday."

"Whatever you want, Hermione," Sirius murmured.

Hermione smiled, knowing that Sirius was already half-asleep. "Goodnight, love."

"Night," he murmured. Moments later, he let out a snore.

She let out a small giggle before closing her eyes as well. Hermione quickly fell asleep wrapping in the arms of her loving husband.


End file.
